Suscitatio Crystallum
by Ten-Tailed-God
Summary: It was meant to end there, the final battle where he should've died. Sadly, fate is not as kind. Noctis returns, and with him, he brings much including...death.


It felt good, Noctis thought as he finally defeated the man who had been responsible for the deaths of his father, Luna, the destruction of his home, and the ten years of darkness that had plagued his world. At this point, the young king who floated about in the realm of spirits was truly at peace. No more fighting, no more worry. He knew that his friends would be able to take care of themselves.

Gladio, Ignis, and Prompto… Those three had been with him since the beginning of their journey that had spanned ten years. Through all the moments both happy and painful, they had been there.

Noctis was about ready to die at this moment and join so many others in the afterlife. As he was about to close his eyes in acceptance of his fate, something black streaked through the pure white realm that he was floating in. It was a black stain that quickly grew through the sky before flying straight for his body. Noctis felt too tired to move from his ordeal with fighting Ardyn. All he could do was watch through heavy-lidded eyes as the black streak quickly flashed about and then in but a moment, the streak stabbed through Noctis' chest.

With a grunt, Noctis looked down to see the spear of blackness that had stabbed him was now quickly growing over him. He reached his right hand out in some vain effort to stay above the oily darkness that was consuming him. It quickly reached up to his head where he could hear the laughter of Ardyn in his ears.

Even in death, the man still haunted him. Noctis let out one defiant scream as the darkness completely covered his face, leaving only his right hand stretched above his body. As the darkness crawled up his arm, the black ring on Noctis' middle finger began to glow a shining white, even as the darkness consumed his arm.

Then with a small explosion of black and white, the young king broke into multiple crystal fragments which faded from the world of light.

Noctis screamed as his body tore through a world of darkness, his clothing being ripped apart as he fell. It was an odd feeling, his skin felt completely cold due to the darkness surrounding him, yet his body felt warm inside. Noctis guessed that his ring was what kept him warm and safe in this realm of darkness that he fell through. He looked at his right arm which while once being an ashen mass of an arm, was now becoming healed as skin replaced the ash that was once there.

His entire body was being healed it seemed as Noctis could no longer feel any of the pervading pain that had been plaguing him. It was then that Noctis saw a light at the end of this tunnel. It slowly began to climb up to him until Noctis finally entered into it. Then he remembered no more.

* * *

Outside a small cavern, a black smoke formed itself into existence. It spiraled into the air before diving straight into the ground. The second the smoke touched the ground, it spread out onto the ground until it had form a small circular portal upon the ground. The portal warped and wobbled until it finally stabilized.

From the cave, a pack of wolves emerged in curiosity. They paced about the portals until one of them decided to walked up to it and sniff at the substance. When the wolf lowered its snout to the portal, a black oily webbing shot out and grabbed the wolf by the nose before dragging it into the portal. The other wolves growled at the portal as the paced around it with some fear.

It wasn't unfounded as the portal began to ripple once more. The wolves waited tensely as quite quickly a malformed paw stretched out from the portal and gripped the mud ground outside of it. With a pull, the creature attached to the paw came out with a growl. Where a wolf had once stood, now a creature that was pitch black had taken its place. It had a white bony plate covering its head while red glowing eyes scanned the area around it.

The wolf now stood on its hind legs like that of a man while the wolves around it growled at the new intruder. With a pounce, the wolf pack jumped at the creature which roared and smashed each of the wolves away.

A scuffle ensued and by the end of it, the wolf-like creature emerged victorious with a howl. As the wolf howled, the portal rippled once again and another paw came out of it.

* * *

Beneath the crust of this world, in the caves and crevices, on the ground and in stone, all around this world, shards of crystal grew into existence. They grew in a myriad of colors that all had one thing in common, they contained power that was untapped and completely available for one to use.

As it were, above one of these mountains a crystal fell from the sky with shards chipping off of it as it did so. This crystal impacted into the top of a mountain and created a great flash of light into the sky. The light faded and left with it a blue crystal which appeared to contain the figure of a man inside of it.

There this man slept and awaited the day that he would once more be awoken…

 **Year 1 – Discovery of Dust**

While this world may have seemed empty, there were many beings that lived upon the face of this world which was called by its inhabitants, Remnant. These sentient beings were of two races. One was that of humanity. The others called themselves faunus: people that looked like humans in almost every way but one, they had a trait of an animal.

It would be quite surprising to these two races when they discovered crystals that were growing from out of the ground. Eventually they decided to experiment with these wondrous crystals and found, much to their delight, that these crystals could activate when those with aura used them. It would soon come to pass that as they discovered these crystals and pounded them into dust that they would be known as Dust.

At this same time, creatures of pitch black color began showing up all across the world. While humans and faunus fought against these creatures, they quickly began using Dust in their weapons which proved to be quite invaluable.

 **Year 2 – Warfare**

Reports from different tribes talk about black creatures which have been attacking the villages of many different tribes. The world begins to fight against these creatures in an effort to survive.

 **Year 3 – Dawn of Kingdoms**

Due to the onslaught of the black creatures which were dubbed the name Grimm, multiple tribes on each continent joined together to form communities that could fight these Grimm off. At times, these tribes made up of different beliefs fought one another but their conflicts were quickly put aside in order to deal with the Grimm that constantly attacked them.

Eventually the tribes managed to find a stability in their lifestyles. Conflicts lessen. Grimm attacks are still prevalent unfortunately.

 **Year 10 – First Creation of a Town**

Sentient species begin creating first towns. They are quite prosperous and draw others to them in an effort to survive. The towns grow, but also attract Grimm. The first five months destroy the weakest of the towns. Eventually villagers in each town combine together.

 **Year 50 – Towns Continue to Grow**

The years have been kind to the people of Remnant. Due to the stability of life, citizens of these towns start to delve into a greater variety of skills. Part of this is focused on Dust and techniques. Life is growing, and the Grimm are much less of a worry.

 **Year 82 – Towns Build Fortifications**

Those towns that have been able to survive for so long have built defenses to protect themselves. Walls greater than that of wooden poles have been utilized. Brick houses are being built.

 **Year 102 – Humanity Creates New Weapons**

The dawn of a new age of warfare has arrived. Humans have managed to build the first Dust propulsion system. These weapons are referred to as muskets. The fight against the Grimm has changed for the better. Most towns receive these weapons quickly and the Grimm become much less of an issue for each town.

Now there is more time to focus on society and technology…

 **Year 147 – Dawn of the Maidens**

Reports across Remnant talk of four woman with immense powers unseen by any being before. They roam the world in order to help those in need. Their legend spreads across Remnant.

 **Year 199 – Maidens Die**

The last of the four maidens die. Unknown to most, their abilities transfer over to four new maidens. The cycle begins anew.

 **Year 230 – Humanity Meets the Faunus**

Humanity encounters the first of a race called faunus. Conflict ensues due to the faunus scaring the humans with their animalistic traits. This is the first in a long line of conflicts that occur due to the distrust between the two species. Grimm attacks grow swiftly after these conflicts.

Humans are no longer alone in the world.

 **Year 251 – Humans and Faunus Work Together**

During one day, Grimm attacks grow so badly for a town in the continent of Somus, that humans in a village must work together with nearby faunus in order to survive. The two groups fight back the Grimm attack and gain trust in one another.

The tales of these two race races working together change human and faunus relations. The two groups now grow closer with one another, even if there are some conflict that erupt ever once in a while.

 **Year 280 – Weapon Technology Rises**

Due to the two races working together, even if relations are tense, more scientific progress happens. Weapons that heavily utilize Dust are created. Grimm have once again been pushed back to manageable levels.

 **Year 390 – The First Kingdoms**

Due to the rising progress of sentient races, the once small towns have grown far beyond what they once were. They are now kingdoms that welcome those inside. The troubles with Grimm have become immaterial for those living within the walls of the kingdoms.

With the rise of the kingdoms, and the lessening of Grimm conflict, the conflict begins between the kingdoms due to the limited resources available.

 **Year 500 – War of the Four Kingdoms**

Tensions have finally broken out between all of the kingdoms. The four kingdoms take two sides, Vale and Vacuo versus Mantle and Mistral. The war between them causes Grimm to come back in a much larger force. Conflict continues.

 **Year 513 – War Ends**

The war ends with Vale and Vacuo, joined by the faunus, winning the war. Mantle is destroyed and Mistral is set back. The world is at peace once more with all sides calling a truce. The remnants of Mantle eventually reform into the kingdom of Atlas.

 **Year Present – The King Awakens**

It was dark when Noctis opened his eyes. He felt exhausted from what had happened after the battle. What he really wished for though, was to be out of this darkness. He pressed his hand against the wall of the darkened room that he was in. It felt completely smooth under his fingertips. He didn't understand why, but he knew that this crystal had protected him from the darkness that had tried to consume him.

Noctis sat back down onto the smooth round floor of the room he was in and thought about what had happened. He was meant to die, after all of the stabs he took from the kings of Lucis and the final blade he had taken from his father, he was sure that he shouldn't have been alive at the moment. He lifted his right hand up and felt the ring on his finger.

It was a reminder of all he had become and lost. What Noctis really wished for right now was to be able to see in this darkness. If was suffocating to him. As he thought this, his ring began to glow white, illuminating where he was. All around him was a blue crystalline sphere while outside of this sphere, Noctis thought he could see some rock. With a sigh, Noctis leaned back into his prison.

Why couldn't he have just died? It would've been so much simpler if he wasn't alive. As it were, he'd probably die of starvation if he didn't escape from this crystal, and it was way too small for him to be able to summon a weapon inside as he wasn't able to swing his hand without it smacking a wall.

Luckily for him, Noctis heard a clicking near his prison. With some excitement at escaping this prison, Noctis turned to where the sound was coming from and waited. Outside of the crystal, the clinking sound grew until part of what Noctis assumed to be the rock was broken off.

Noctis thought he could see a person on the other side of the wall. As it were, more of the rock was broken off until there was a small entrance that Noctis could walk through if the crystal wall wasn't in the way. Soon, the clicking began once more except this time it was against the actual wall of his prison. He prepared himself for when he'd finally be free.

The pick broke through the crystal wall. The figure on the other side of the crystal walked away and another taller figure came back with some tool in their hand. That was when Noctis' prison had a loud buzzing echo through it.

Noctis put his hands over his ears before shouting out, "Can you guys be any louder?" The drilling continued as a drill broke through his prison and busted the entire wall. The large man wielding the drill looked at Noctis in shock.

"What? What are you doing in here?" He asked incredulously.

Noctis looked at the man with shock as he noticed that he had two ram horns on his head. "What are you?" Noctis asked.

"Get out of the crystal. You are right now trespassing on a Schnee mining operation. Now step out with your hands up!" The ram horned man demanded while pointing his drill threateningly.

"Here we go again." Noctis stated.

* * *

 **And there we go. Sadly, I'm the fourth person to write a RWBY FF15 crossover. Either way, hoped you all enjoyed.**

 **Stay frosty my friends.**


End file.
